Going to England
by mg8814
Summary: [Liberty's Kids] Sarah's mother gets sick and Sarah and James go to England to see her.
1. The Bad News

Sarah and James were standing in the Print shop, finishing up and article for the next day's paper, when they heard the door open. James turned and looked to see two British Soldiers walk in.  
  
"Can we help you?" he asked  
  
"Yes, young man. We're looking for a Miss Sarah Phillips."  
  
"I'm Sarah Phillips." Sarah said walking to stand beside James.  
  
"Ah, Miss Phillips, my name is Thomas Kelington. I am here with word on your mother."  
  
"What about her?" Sarah said stepping forward.  
  
"Well, Miss she is not well. I have here a passage to England for you. You are to leave for home tomorrow. And you sir, are you James Hiller?"  
  
"I am." James answers, steadying Sarah as she appeared to have lost her balance."  
  
"You are to assist Miss Phillips to London, by Mrs. Phillips request."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Yes, we will both be at the docks tomorrow. May we have our passages?"  
  
"Ah, most certainly." Thomas said handing the passages to James. "Good day"  
  
"Yes you too sir." Sarah said. The two officers left and Sarah buried herself in James' arms, crying.  
  
"Shhhh. I'm sure your mother is okay Sarah." James said, rubbing her back soothingly. Shocked he had to go to England, and even more so Sarah's mother had requested it.  
  
"Then why would they have sent soldiers, with my passage, and why would mother have asked you come along, unless she thought I would need a friend?" Sarah asked quietly, her tears slowing. James pulled away gently to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Sarah, your mother is fine, trust me."  
  
"Oh James, how I hope your right." Sarah said, crying again. James led her to a chair. He looked at the passages and saw their ship would sail at noontime the next day.  
  
"Our ship sail at noon, I think we both should go pack." James then started laughing.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?"  
  
"I'm just thinking of what Moses will say when he finds I'm going to England." James said emphasizing I'm. Sarah laughed then too.  
  
"It is kind of funny" Sarah said laughing harder. "But how I wish it were not because my mother is sick."  
  
"Me too Sarah, me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at dinner, Sarah and James sat waiting for Moses' and Henri's reaction to their news.  
  
"Well, I wish you a safe trip and quick return. Maybe Sarah, your mother will return with you."  
  
"Oh I hope so. It would be wonderful."  
  
"Why do you two get to have all the fun?" Henri asked his French accent thickening.  
  
"Henri, its not going to be fun, Sarah's mother is sick." Moses said in a reprimanding tone.  
  
"Yeah Henri, it's not about fun." James muttered. Moses laughed.  
  
"I think you'll survive the British James, and think about Sarah, and her mother. Not yourself and your temporary discomfort."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Sarah." James apologized.  
  
"I think it's rather funny actually, you in England." Sarah giggled. James sighed and the four ate finished eating, discussing Sarah and James trip.  
  
"Make sure you report on anything important happening in England James. It would be a good addition to the paper."  
  
"I will report too." Sarah said indignantly.  
  
"Of course you will. I'll need you to introduce me to all your Tory friends, to interview."  
"As long as you promise not to call them Tories, I think I can do that."  
  
"Deal."  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! What did you think? My first LK fic, so don't be too harsh. Review review review! 


	2. So It Begins

The next day Sarah and James where walking around town, Henri in toe, picking up a few things they'd need for the long journey to England.  
  
"I think I have enough reading and writing materials to last me our trip." Sarah said shifting the weight of her packages, and turned to look at James.  
  
"I'm all set as long as there is whiskey in England." James said jokingly.  
  
"That's not very funny." Sarah said giving James a stern look.  
  
"Oh lighten up Sarah." James said, running ahead to the print shop, holding the door for Sarah.  
  
"At least he's somewhat of a gentleman." Sarah mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that?" James asked smirking, having heard every word.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"She said you are only somewhat of a gentlemen." Henri said, looking very pleased with himself until he caught the look Sarah was giving him. James just laughed and walked towards his traveling bag, which was on the floor near the printing press next to Sarah's, placing his new items inside. Sarah did the same.  
  
"I hope you will not be rude to the crew on the ship James, or you could very well get yourself in trouble. Worse then you already have in the past."  
  
"How did your shopping trip go?" Moses asked, walking out of another room, stopping James from responding to Sarah.  
  
"Very well, we got everything we needed." Sarah answered.  
  
"Good, because its time to go. Come on." Moses said, picking up Sarah's luggage. James grabbed his own luggage and followed Sarah and Moses, Henri behind him. They walked down to the docks where the ship Sarah and James were supposed to be on was floating, swaying only slightly with the current, due to the large anchors keeping it in place. Moses walked over to a sailor, and conversed with him for a few moments, before both walked back over to Sarah, Henri, and James.  
  
"Sarah, James this young man here, needs to see your passages. Then he'll show you aboard." Sarah handed the young sailor the passages that were in her hand. He nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Sarah took her luggage from Moses and she and James silently followed him aboard.  
  
"Okay, follow me please." The sailor led them onto the ship. And down into its hull. "Yer chamber is here, there are two beds, so you need not worry lass." He said, seeing Sarah's shocked expression that she'd be sharing a room with James.  
  
"But there must be some mistake; Mother can't have possibly booked us the same room! It's most improper!" Sarah exclaimed, outraged.  
  
"Aye, there is no mistake. Ye mum could only get one room because of the short notice. Though yer have separate beds. That was ye mums doin'. I'm yer captain by the way. Me names Captin' McPherson."  
  
"Well, I.I suppose if Mother thought it alright."  
  
"Aye, she was just fine with the arrangements, you lad, you've not said a word. Do yer not speak?"  
  
"I talk. Do I really have to share a room with her?" The captain laughed.  
  
"Aye lad, ye do. It won't be horrible. I've shared a room with me wife for fourteen years, and I still be alive and well."  
  
"Well, Sarah and I aren't married."  
  
"No lad, tis the truth. But mayhap after this voyage ye will be. Why don't use' put yer things in ye chamber. Then go back an' say yer goodbyes. We leave shortly." Sarah and James nodded and walked into the room, each choose a bed and put their things on top, then walked back up onto the deck in silence. As they walked off the ship, Moses and Henri were waiting near the water.  
  
"I don't want you to go!" Henri said stomping his foot on the ground.  
  
"We're coming back Henri. There's no reason to get so worked up." James said, kneeling on the ground to look Henri in the eyes.  
  
"Oui, c'est vrai." Henri mumbled, giving James a hug. Sarah knelt down next to James, giving Henri a hug as well.  
  
"If you are good for Moses, James and I will bring you home a treat from England. Okay?"  
  
"I am always a good boy! You should bring me home many treats!" Henri exclaimed pulling away from Sarah. Sarah, James and Moses laughed. James stood up and then helped Sarah to her feet.  
  
"You two have a safe trip, and don't cause too much trouble James." Moses said shaking his hand.  
  
"We will, and I'll try not to." James said. Moses shook his head smiling, and then turned to Sarah.  
  
"We'll be careful Moses, and I'll do my best to keep him out of trouble." Sarah promised, giving Moses a quick hug.  
  
"Goodbye Sarah, James."  
  
"Good bye." Sarah and James said at the same time. They turned and walked back onto the Ship, which was about to leave port. The stood near the guard rail of the ship, and waved to Moses and Henri a couple of tears falling down Sarah's face. The ship gave a mighty lurch and started on their long journey across the ocean.  
  
Later that night Sarah and James where both settling into their own respective beds, quite tired. It had been a long day, and both were didn't seem to mind their close quarters at the moment, just happy to be going to sleep.  
  
"And so our journey begins." James said aloud.  
  
"Our journey began several hours ago James." Sarah retorted. James sighed.  
  
"Not even one night, and I already don't like sharing a chamber with you."  
  
"Don't worry; I feel the exact same way. Not to mention how improper it is."  
  
"Why do you care so much? Is there some Tory boy you don't want to think badly of you?" James asked. Sarah couldn't quite make out his tone. He almost sounded upset.  
  
"No, but someday I do wish to get married and having my reputation ruined could easily stop that from ever happening, or force it to happen with you, which neither of us wants."  
  
"Yeah us married. Horrible." James said in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"Well goodnight James." Sarah said, putting a stop to a conversation that was going someplace she didn't want to think about at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight." The both closed their eyes and fell asleep, the long day finally catching up with them.  
  
A/N: Yay! Second chapter up. So their journey has begun. What did y'all think? Review review review! Please? 


	3. A Moment with Shakespeare

Early the next morning Sarah woke suddenly, and sat up strait in her bed. She looked around, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked over to see James, sound asleep in his own bed. A small smile curled on her lips. He looked so peaceful: much unlike his usual self. She quickly slipped out of her bed and donned her robe. She walked over to the small desk, and pulled a piece parchment towards her and began to compose a letter to her mother, before remembering why she was on this ship in the first place. She pushed the paper away and walked slowly back to her bed, and slid under the covers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.  
  
Later that morning she was shaken awake by James. "What?" she snapped sitting up.  
  
"It's time to go for breakfast, come on, get up and get dressed". She glared up at James, noticing he was already ready.  
  
"Is food all you think about?"  
  
"Aw, Sarah you're confusing me with Henri." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
"No, I don't think I am. Now go down to breakfast. I'll join you in a moment."  
  
"Okay. See you in few minutes." When she heard the door close, and James' retreating foot steps, Sarah rose from her bed and dressed quickly. She walked over to where a small wash basin was set and washed her face. She set the cloth back down with a sigh. She did not understand some of the feelings she was having for James.  
  
"I think I am going crazy" Sarah said aloud to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day Sarah and James were sitting above deck, enjoying a cool breeze. James was laying back, his eyes closed and Sarah was sitting next to him, immersed in a book. Sarah sighed and set her book down, glancing over at James. He seemed to sense her gaze, and opened one eye to look at her.  
  
"Enjoying your book?" he asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes. You should read it." She said, causing James to laugh heartily.  
  
"I don't think I'd enjoy A Collection of Sonnets by William Shakespeare.  
  
"You never know. You just might. Here, let me read you one." Sarah flipped through her book and settled upon Sonnet 64, and began to read.  
  
"When I have seen by Time's fell hand defaced  
  
The rich-proud cost of outworn buried age;  
  
When sometime lofty towers I see down-razed  
  
And brass eternal slave to mortal rage;  
  
When I have seen the hungry ocean gain  
  
Advantage on the kingdom of the shore,  
  
And the firm soil win of the watery main,  
  
Increasing store with loss, and loss with store;  
  
When I have seen such interchange of state,  
  
Or state it self confounded to decay,  
  
Ruin hath taught me thus to ruminate  
  
That Time will come and take my love away.  
  
This thought is as a death which cannot choose  
  
But weep to have that which it fears to lose." Sarah finished,  
looking over at James.  
  
"Reminds me of the war." James said after a few moments.  
  
"For me also, see not all the sonnets are about love. Which is what you thought." Sarah said knowingly.  
  
"I suppose. But don't think I'm going to start reading that girly stuff."  
  
"Its not girly stuff! I am almost positive some of those great generals you admire so read William Shakespeare. He was and excellent writer." James just laughed at her and lay back, closing his eyes once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I have no ideas for the journey to Britain. I think I may skip the rest of their trip, because it's only this part that is leaving me at a loss for ideas.  
  
I do not own or have and rights to William Shakespeare's Sonnet number 64. 


End file.
